Numa Manhã Qualquer
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Mu está tentando cozinhar e Aiolia não está ajudando... *Oneshot Yaoi. AU, lime e uma ideia do leonino. Aiolia x Mu*


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kurumada e tal. Só a fanfic me pertence.

**N/A:** Oneshot no clima de Dia dos Namorados... :3 Safadezas implícitas, cuidado -q

_Orphelin's_, carneiro-beta, obrigada pela revisão ^^

* * *

**____********Dedicado a Isa Angelus, lá do Nyah!, que é fã do casal. Obrigada pela recomendação!**

* * *

**Numa manhã qualquer**

Mu terminou de trançar os cabelos longos e fez um muxoxo, olhando para o alto. Esticou o braço direito o máximo que podia para cima; os músculos das panturrilhas tensos enquanto se equilibrava nas pontas dos pés. Mas, ainda não era o bastante. Maldição! Seus dedos mal tocavam a borda do armário e o que ele queria estava bem lá em cima: o pote de açúcar.

E por que o pote estava lá? Porque Aiolia, _o leonino inconveniente_, era alguns centímetros mais alto do que Mu e achava engraçado deixar as coisas em cima do armário, bem lá no fundo, para atazaná-lo.

Definitivamente, só por essa sacanagem, Aiolia não merecia que Mu cozinhasse para ele. Por outro lado, ele merecia por ter feito uma massagem muito eficiente em Mu, na noite anterior.

Certo, era justo retribuir, pensou Mu, parando de se esticar. Flexionou uma perna, depois a outra e bufou aborrecido, afastando uma mecha lilás dos olhos. Seu olhar caiu em uma cadeira. Seria muita apelação?

Num instante, um suposto futuro próximo se desenrolou em sua mente: bem quando tivesse subido na cadeira para pegar o pote, Aiolia apareceria para zoá-lo – muito embora fosse sábado de manhã e o leonino tivesse o hábito de dormir como uma pedra até tarde nesses dias.

Além do mais, eram uns míseros cinco centímetros restantes que o impediam de alcançar o pote. Utilizar uma cadeira seria um exagero, não é?

Mu rolou os olhos. No fundo, era um pouquinho de orgulho que o impedia de subir na bendita cadeira para pegar o tal pote de açúcar. _Francamente._ Perder para um reles armário só por causa de uma limitação estúpida como altura insuficiente? Era patético! Resolveu tentar alcançar, mais uma vez, esticando-se.

Esticando, esticando... A outra mão apoiada no armário para conseguir mais impulso... Só mais um pouco... Nem percebeu quando prendeu a respiração... As pontas dos dedos tocaram o pote...

- Ah! – Mu exclamou sobressaltado, soltando a respiração num ofego alto ao ser abraçado pelas costas.

Depois de ouvir a risada rouca e sonolenta de Aiolia, Mu pôde sentir as mãos deste em seus ombros, deslizando-as ao longo de seus braços alvos, de forma lenta e insinuante, até chegarem e segurarem suas mãos, quando ficou estático. O corpo todo do rapaz colava-se ao seu, ambos sem camisas, usando apenas calças leves de pijama. A respiração quente do maior atingia a orelha de Mu, causando-lhe arrepios.

Quando Mu ia falar alguma coisa, a mão direita do outro soltou a sua e foi mais além, alcançando o pote facilmente.

- _Muito obrigado_ – agradeceu, ao receber o pote, num tom que dizia claramente _"por que você o colocou no alto, engraçadinho?", _e desvencilhou-se do abraço. Olhou para Aiolia, percebendo que, apesar do pijama e dos cabelos curtos despenteados, ele tinha lavado o rosto e escovado os dentes. – Caiu da cama? Ainda são oito horas...

- Mais ou menos... – respondeu após um bocejo, coçando a nuca e bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos cor de mel nesse processo. – Não perderia você cozinhando por nada... Por que não está usando o avental que te dei?

- Ehrm, porque ele é _lilás_, tem um _carneiro_ estampado e...

- É a sua cara! – replicou, fazendo menção ao signo do outro, Áries. Pegou o tal avental de cima de uma cadeira e o colocou em Mu, amarrando as tiras atrás, sem prestar atenção aos protestos do outro. – Eu preferiria que você usasse _só isso_, na verdade... – continuou, virando-o de frente para si, dando-lhe um selinho antes de encarar a figura do carneiro com satisfação.

- E eu preferiria que você não tivesse "escondido" o pote de açúcar daquele jeito...

Aiolia sorriu culpado e cruzou os braços. Ficou assistindo o outro se mover entre a mesa, a pia e o fogão por um momento... Usando aquele avental inocente.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura nua de Mu.

- Considerando que você mal sabe fritar um ovo... Acho melhor não... – replicou com um sorriso, imediatamente estremecendo quando o leonino começou a traçar círculos em sua pele com as pontas dos dedos. – Hey! Estou tentando cozinhar aqui...

Aiolia murmurou alguma coisa sem sentido, concordando, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço. Mu reprimiu um suspiro, mexendo uma colher desajeitadamente pela tigela.

- Estou falando sério! – protestou com voz fraca, soando pouco convincente. – Depois, você não reclame se isso aqui não prestar!

- Mas você não diz que se deve cozinhar com amor, Mu? – indagou inocentemente, deslizando as mãos pelas laterais do corpo do outro até puxar-lhe os quadris para trás, de encontro aos seus.

- _Ah!_ Ehrm... – o ariano soltou a colher e virou-se para trás, espalmando as mãos no tórax de Aiolia para empurrá-lo para longe. – Olha, me deixe terminar aqui. Você não queria que eu fizesse bolo hoje?

O rapaz de cabelos curtos segurou-lhe os pulsos, depositando um beijo quente em sua bochecha macia. Queria sim, mas não precisava ser naquele exato instante, certo?

- Agora, eu já comecei – insistiu, empurrando-o para trás com firmeza. – Por que você não volta a dormir enquanto eu termino aqui?

- Já disse, quero te ver cozinhar. Além disso, perdi o sono... – Aiolia murmurou. No entanto, o longo bocejo que deu em seguida desmentiu suas últimas palavras.

Mu soltou uma risada suave e sugeriu que ele o observasse sentado como um _bom menino_. O leonino balançou a cabeça, lenta e teimosamente, voltando a abraçá-lo pelas costas para, depois, apoiar o queixo em seu ombro.

- Prefiro ver daqui mesmo...

- Assim, eu não consi- _Ah!_ Pare de me morder! – exclamou, abafando uma risada, mais uma vez empurrando-o para trás, dessa vez até forçá-lo a se sentar em uma cadeira. – Fique calmo aí.

- Esse negócio de calma é com você... – Aiolia resmungou, mas seguiu a sugestão por aproximadamente vinte segundos, observando o parceiro entre piscadelas lânguidas de sono, até se levantar novamente, fazendo um beicinho amuado.

- Desse jeito, eu vou acabar dormindo aqui. Ainda é muito cedo.

- Okay – o ariano anuiu, distraído com os ingredientes. – Vamos conversar para te manter acordado. O que pretende fazer hoje?

O leonino soltou uma risada cheia de más intenções. Mu não precisou olhar para saber que ele fitava suas costas com um olhar predatório.

- Ehrm... Além disso, eu quis di- _Hey!_ – exclamou ao ser abraçado de novo, com o dobro de empolgação. – Aiolia, da última vez que... Ehrm... _Ficamos_ na cozinha, a comida queimou, lembra-se?

- Valeu a pena! – replicou divertido, enganchando os polegares no elástico da calça de Mu. – Sabe? Você está muito tenso pra alguém que recebeu uma massagem daquelas algumas horas atrás...

- Por que será? _Ah!_ Não! – protestou tarde demais. Sua calça já tinha sido puxada para baixo. Desvencilhou-se da roupa em seus tornozelos, mas se afastou de Aiolia antes que este pudesse tirar sua roupa íntima também. Olhou para ele de forma bastante repreensiva.

Sorrindo, o rapaz mais alto piscou várias vezes, pestanejando da forma mais inocente que pôde. Não adiantou muito, considerando que Mu simplesmente apontou para ele e, depois, para a cadeira, numa ordem clara.

O leonino levantou as mãos, conformado, e se sentou, não sem antes lançar um olhar para a tigela como se ela o tivesse ofendido mortalmente. Depois disso, permaneceu uns cinco minutos num silêncio tão grande que Mu achou que ele tivesse dormido em cima da mesa.

Se surpreendeu ao olhar para trás e ver que Aiolia estava sentado de forma desleixada sobre a mesa, a franja suavemente despenteada para o lado, perdido em devaneios enquanto comia os pedaços de chocolate que estavam em um prato.

- Não é pra você comer os ingredientes agora!

Aiolia olhou para ele de viés, com os olhos de um tom azul-esverdeado faiscando, e lambeu os dedos melados de uma forma extremamente obscena. Começou a rir quando Mu arregalou os olhos e engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Pronto, pronto! – disse, afastando a trança lilás do menor para o lado com a mão limpa e, ao mesmo tempo, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas, enquanto ele tossia.

- Você... Acabou de... _Lambuzar_ minhas costas... Com chocolate?

- _Oh!_ Foi sem querer! – replicou com cinismo, encarando sua arte. – Pode deixar que eu já limpo... – e, antes que Mu o impedisse, começou a lamber-lhe a costas alvas lentamente.

O ariano estremeceu, contorceu-se e inclinou o pescoço, mordendo o lábio para reprimir um suspiro. A língua de Aiolia subia por suas omoplatas, deslizava pelo seu ombro e alcançava seu pescoço, mesmo que não tivesse chocolate algum ali. Então, as faces de Mu coraram levemente na medida em que começou a ofegar ao sentir as mãos dele apertando suas coxas, com esperada impaciência, enquanto investia os quadris contra seu traseiro, deixando a excitação bem óbvia.

- _Ah!_ Espera aí! – pediu, remexendo-se para escapar. Porém, conseguiu apenas que o leonino se apertasse contra ele com mais entusiasmo, mordendo seu pescoço de um jeito que deixaria marca. – OK! Você venceu! Deixe-me desligar isso aqui...

Nesse meio tempo, o rapaz de cabelos curtos se afastou o suficiente para livrar Mu da roupa íntima e admirá-lo só com aquele avental lilás.

- Belo traseiro – elogiou, puxando mais o laço do avental, para que as pontas das tiras não atrapalhassem a visualização daquela parte em específico.

O menor balançou a cabeça levemente, respirando fundo, olhando para baixo e ficando sem graça pela forma como a frente do avental despontava. Seguiu-se uma sequência de fatos em uma velocidade tão vertiginosa que, de repente, Mu se viu sentado em cima da mesa, com as pernas espaçadas pelas mãos de Aiolia em seus joelhos, enquanto usava só o avental para cobrir sua nudez.

Com uma tranquilidade que não condizia com seus últimos movimentos, Aiolia desfez-lhe a trança comprida, observando, encantado, os cabelos lilases cascatearem ao seu redor.

Ah, sim! Mu estava mesmo maravilhoso daquele jeito, com os cabelos soltos, as faces coradas e os olhos verdes brilhando. Sem falar no infame avental com estampa de carneiro, é claro! Suavemente, o leonino deslizou as mãos pelas coxas pálidas e macias, adentrando o avental sem a menor hesitação.

- Hey! – o ariano protestou indignado, puxando-o para si pelo elástico da calça, indicando que ela estava sobrando ali.

Aiolia inclinou-se sobre ele, contornando-lhe os lábios rosados com sua língua ansiosa, permitindo que o outro o livrasse das roupas com uma puxada tímida, mas eficiente, para baixo. Assim que sentiu as mãos de Mu fazerem carícias suaves em seu abdômen definido, o leonino tomou-lhe a boca com uma fome de quem não beijava há anos.

Mu retribuiu todos os beijos e carícias ousadas, sentindo-se vagamente satisfeito por saber que, com exceção de seu próprio corpo ardente de puro desejo, comida nenhuma seria queimada daquela vez. Algumas coisas caíram da mesa, conforme ela balançava, e se quebraram. Felizmente, o mesmo não aconteceu com a própria mesa, que aguentou, firme e forte, toda aquela movimentação.

Quando terminaram, o ariano tentou controlar a respiração descompassada e o coração acelerado, enquanto Aiolia tentava inutilmente se levantar de cima dele. Logo desistiu, limitando-se a esfregar o seu rosto no do menor, da maneira indolente que um gato faria.

- Mu? – chamou-o alguns minutos depois, recebendo um murmúrio como resposta. – Estou com sono de novo...

- Eu também...

O leonino ergueu-se nos cotovelos, olhando o outro com uma expressão preocupada:

- Mas e o meu bolo? Você _prometeu_ que ia fazer!

O rapaz de cabelos longos estreitou os olhos perigosamente, agarrando a primeira coisa que sua mão encontrou sobre a mesa para apontá-la para Aiolia ameaçadoramente.

- O que você vai fazer com essa colher, Mu? _Aw!_ – exclamou ao levar uma colherada na cabeça e levantou-se de uma vez. – Já entendi, estou caindo fora! – exclamou com uma gargalhada divertida, saindo rapidamente da cozinha rumo ao quarto.

Por fim, Mu observou o talher como se não soubesse o que era e o soltou. Olhou ao redor, para a bagunça na cozinha, e apertou os lábios antes de ir atrás do leonino. Ele não disse que queria ajudar? Pois bem! Que ajudasse limpando a cozinha, pensou, livrando-se do avental. Olhou para a estampa de carneiro e não pôde evitar um sorriso meio incrédulo. Aiolia tinha cada ideia!

_**Fim**_

* * *

**N/A:** Só pra descontrair, enquanto esse dois não se acertam em "Change of Heart"! _Isa Angelus_, espero que tenha gostado! :D

Como me saí? Reviews? :3


End file.
